


They all looked Up

by Lunaruis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), End of the World, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Keith is hellla smart, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pining Allura (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro likes Allura but he has a girlfriend, pidge is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaruis/pseuds/Lunaruis
Summary: Shiro was the popular jock. Allura was the shy girl in the back of the room. Lance was the class clown. Keith was the perfect son. The asteroid gave them a chance; a chance to leave those labels behind.





	1. Author's Note

Um Hello.

Welcome to whatever this is. I guess it could be considered a fanfiction of some sorts. It based off of two things and you're most likely here for the first.

1.) Voltron Legendary Defender.  
2.) Tommy Wallach's We all looked up

I was inspired by Tommy Wallach's book so much that I decided to write a parody using the characters from Voltron: Legendary Defender.

So before we start this, I want to say a few things.

1.) The characters might be OOC. If you don't know what that means, it means Out of Character.

2.) Things that I write are very similar to the book. I mean, if you read the book and then read this, you'll see a lot of familiar things.

3.) I tried my best to write the chapters. I really did. If you don't like them, I'm sorry. I can't help you with that.

4.) There are some characters (mainly background characters) that don't appear in the series. You can imagine them however you like.

5.) The chapters will be updated when I update them. There is no real update schedule because the chapters are really long and I don't always have the time to write. 

6.) I highly suggest you read the book afterward. It's a wonderful book and it's one of my favorites.

I hope you guys enjoy whatever this is. I've worked super hard on this and have spent hours upon hours devoting myself to this story. With that being said, let's get started.


	2. 10

**_Two days before the news_ **

**Shiro**

"It's not the end of the world," Mira said.

Shiro sighed. He turned away from his girlfriend, replaying the conversation he had with his history teacher. He still wasn't sure what to think about it.

"It is."

"Shiro, just because one person on the planet doesn't like you doesn't mean it matters."

"You think he doesn't like me?"

Mira groaned. They had been already talking about this for eleven minutes, ten minutes longer than his girlfriend like talking about things that weren't related to her.

"Shiro, it doesn't matter. This conversation is stupid to dwell upon. Come one, let's get lunch or something."

Shiro let his girlfriend drag him to get lunch. Today they had Ceaser salad, something Mira was fond of. Mira didn't bring lunch from home when they served salad for lunch. It was one if those things that Shiro never really understood but never questioned. As the two crossed the lunch room, Shiro spotted his cousin from across the room. Pidge wasn't that hard to miss since she was the only girl in the school for favored technology instead of people. Somewhere in his mind, Shiro could see the two playing legos with her brother, Matt. When Matt went missing a year ago, she changed. Now, they hardly talked and she became something unrecognizable.

"Shiro? Helloooooo?" Shiro blinked and noticed the waving hand of his friend, Cade. "Are you listening to me?"

"Uh...yeah. Sorry-Sorry, I was thinking."

"Thinkin' about what?"

"Something that Mr-"

"Shiro, can you not?"

Both boys looked to the left. Mira was giving Shiro a dirty look. Her two friends were giggling behind him.

"Mira-"

"Ugh, Shiro. Just drop it. It's getting annoying."

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut. He was used to being told to keep quiet and frankly, he didn't mind that much. He knew he talked a little too much and he wanted to keep his girlfriend happy. But he also hated when she did that. He secretly wanted to keep talking.

 

Shiro stayed in the weights room until around six. It was already dark outside. He sighed and began walking to the student parking lot. As he walked, he looked up at the sky. Against the eggplant purple backdrop of the sky, there was an unfamiliar star. Blue as a sapphire. It was almost like a tiny piece of the afternoon someone forgot to put away.

Shiro stood still, watching his wispy breath rise up and disappear. Then, he heard a click of a door opening. Out came a girl with silvery-white hair. Allura. It was the first time he had seen her all year since the incident. The incident between the two. And It had to happen today. Today of all days.

"Allura," He called out. "Do you see that Star?"

She didn't answer him.

 

**Allura**

It was the end of last year.

Allura was busy with some project. She was in the Art section in the school, working late. For some reason, she was in the darkroom. She must have decided that it was a nice place to sit and listen to music. To drown out the world she hated so much.

It was quite startling to feel someone poke you in the shoulder. Allura shrieked and attacked the person.

"OW!"

Allura blinked and scowled. She turned down the music and stared at the boy, not hiding her annoyance written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?!"

The boy winced. "Nothing! I just heard the music and wanted to check it out."

Allura placed her hands on her hips, studying him for a moment. He was tall and had black hair. Oh. She recognized him. "You're Shiro, aren't you?"

"Guilty. You must be Allura."

Allura pressed her lips together. "Yes. I am." She turned around and got on her knees. She crawled under the desk, wishing Shiro would go away. Instead, he crawled right with her.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

Allura sighed. She was stuck talking to him. "I guess...Pop? Maybe a little bit of Indie? I don't relly know. How about you?"

Shiro turned to her. "I don't know either. I listen to a lot of stuff."

There was an awkward silence.

"What's it like? Being you?"

Shito turned to her. "I, uh...It's like always trying to keep myself together." He gave her a half-smile, then returned to staring straight ahead. "Being goody-goody all the time."

"And what would you be doing if you weren't so good?" She hadn't meant it to sound so flirty. Shiro glanced at her, eyes wide. All she could do was blush.

"I honestly don't know. I just- Sometimes I hate it," He whispered. "Doing the same things every day. Going to practice every day. Doing homework every day. Dealing with my girlfriend every day."

Allura could see his girlfriend in his mind. Tall. Thin. The basic blonde girl every guy wanted. "I've seen her. More makeup than face?"

Shiro laughed. Allura blushed harder. She didn't mean to make him laugh. It wasn't a joke.

"Oh, that's rich. But yeah," Shiro's happy face melted away. "That's her."

"Oh. Is she nice?"

"Not as nice as you."

More awkward silence.

"I'm nice?"

"Sure. Although you did attack me though..."

The twp burst out laughing. It wasn't til Allura opened her eyes that she realized that the two were so close.

Shiro must have realized it too. He started to blush.

"H-hey Allura?"

"Hm?"

"Can you close your eyes? I want to, um, try something..."

Allura knew what was going to happen. She understood. But she let it happen.

Shiro was a good kisser.

After a couple of seconds, Allura pulled away. "S-Shiro..."

"Hm?"

Allura pushed Shiro backward. "N-No! Shiro, you have a girlfriend. This isn't right."

She scrambled to get out of the from under the desk. Before she ran out the door, she looked back for a moment. All she saw was sad eyes and a sad expression.

 

Allura was in some club. Some random club near her school. She didn't drink alcohol, so she drank soda instead. People kept coming up to her, offering her drinks. She always denied them.

Around eleven, Allura gave up. She wanted to go home. All she could think about was Shiro. Shiro who listened to everything. Shiro who sometimes hated being good. Shiro who was her first kiss. Shiro who had a girlfriend when they kissed.

What was she going to do?

Outside there was a bunch of kids her age standing in a haze of warm breath and cold air. Allura recognized one of them from her school. Lance Mcclain. He had a great smile.

"Allura!"

"Hey, Lance."

"Holey-moly girl! What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to get out."

Lance flashed her a grin. "Hey look."He pointed to the sky. "Wicked, right?"

Allura looked up. A star. A blue star. Something different. Something not normal.

Wicked indeed.

 

**Lance**

It was nice to be out of class.

Lance threw down his board and hopped on, rolling along the pavement effortlessly. If only he could do things that effortlessly. He would have a been a much better student.

As he skated, a random thought popped into his head. If only there wasn't all this school to go through and the homework and all these expectations. If only you could leave whenever you wanted. If only you didn't have so many things to be prepared for. if only-

"LANCE MCCLAIN!"

Lance stopped.

It was a teacher, one he didn't recognize. She clearly recognized him. He flashed her a smile.

"Yes?"

"As a senior, I would have expected you to know the rules by now. Skateboarding is not allowed on campus."

Lance blushed rubbing his neck. "I know. Sorry."

"Not accepted." Her thin smile began to scare him. "Principal's office."

Lance smiled again. "Sure."

Even though he had been sent there, Lance was not going to the principal's office. Last year, he and Mr. Jener had come to an agreement. Whenever he got sent to the principal's office, he would just go to the student counselor. The counselor was right next to the library, which was his least favorite place. It was filled with people who hated him and people who didn't even think twice about hitting him with a book.

As he reached the door, it opened before he could grasp the knob. Out came Keith Kogane, wiping his eyes. Keith was the most put-together, clean-cut person Lance had ever met. He was sarcastic and crazy smart. It also didn't help that he also sorta cute.

The counselor gave Keith a quick hug. "Think about it, will you?"

"I will." Keith took a shaky breath and all the sadness was gone from Keith's face. He was normal Keith again.

"Hey Lance," he said, even smiling as he went past.

Lance turned to watch him go. Keith's hair was bouncing up and down. He reminded Lance of a perfect pile of leaves. The kind that you want to jump in and have fun with, but rake up again. He called after Keith, "Whatever it is, it's not worth it."

He didn't look back, but he stopped his stride for a second, which was all you could hope from a guy like him.

"Eyes over here, Mcclain." You could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm going to guess that you didn't come over in the middle of fourth period because you missed me. "

Lance flashed her a smile. "That doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

She waved him in.

_-V-_

 

After school, he found his two best friends sitting the hood of his truck. Hunk, whom he met on the first day of ninth grade, and Pidge, who was younger than the both of them.

"Lance," Hunk looked surprised to see him. "You made it. I was afraid we'd lost you for good when you got kicked out of science."

Pidge snorted. "I was afraid I'd lose my ride home."

"Haha, funny. I'm a survivor Hunk."

Pidge rolled their eyes and leaned against the hood of the truck. "Why are we still in this hellhole?"

Hunk gasped. "No cursing!"

Lance laughed. "Relax Hunk. Pidge is fifteen."

"Yeah, Hunk. I'm not a baby."

Hunk sighed and looked up. "Hey, look." He pointed towards the sky. "That stars blue."

Lance looked up and sure enough, there was a blue star. Shining against the darkening sky. "Blame it on the blue star," he said, purposely misquoting Radiohead.

 

**Keith**

The plan was bold. Dangerous. Maybe even deadly. Keith wasn't sure he could do it. As he shut the front door, he was greeted by mail fluttering down from the mail chute.

Keith sighed and bent down, grabbing two envelopes. His hands were shaking.

"Keith?"

Keith stood up quickly, fearing it was his adopted mother. Instead, it was the housekeeper, Maria.

"M-Maria, I thought-"

"Keith, it's okay. It's just me." She bent down and helped him pick up the letters.

"Thank you." His voice was quiet.

Maria flashed him a smile. "Chin up, mijo. Your, erm, father would like to see you."

"Where would he be?"

"The office."

"Thanks."

The office had as much warmth as a refrigerator. Everything was either silver or white. A dozen metal cabinets lined the walls, filled with binders that hid things. The only object in the room with life was a bird cage. Inside, there was a small lovebird, always staring out the window.

When he came into the office, Kieth's adoptive father was reading a newspaper. As soon as he took a step in, the newspaper came down. "You're back early."

And, began the stupid quips. "Student council. There isn't much to do this time of year."

"Voltron High isn't perfect. I'm sure there are many things you could do to improve the school."

Keith gulped and shuffled awkwardly. "You wanted to talk?"

"You have a C."

Keith felt his heart drop. He knew it wasn't real, it was all part of the plan. But it sounded so real when he heard the words out loud. "I-I do?"

"Keith, do you understand what a conditional acceptance is?"

"Yes."

"So you know that if you get a C, you might not get into the college that you wanted to? Do you understand that if your grade point average drops even a little bit, Princeton could reject their offer?" His voice was firm and a little bit threating. Keith could feel the hair on his neck stand up.

"It was just one test."

"If it could happen once, it can happen again."

"Well, the world wouldn't end if I didn't go to Princeton." Keith cringed inwardly, preparing for what was about to happen.

His adopted father stood up. He wasn't all that tall, but he looked huge when he got all worked up. "Keith, we made our decision as a family and every time you question that decision-"

"I'm not-" he tried to say.

"Every time you question that decision, it shows a lack of respect for what this family had done for you. Everything we have sacrificed so that you could be in a position where you can go to a good university. Are you really that ungrateful? Do you have such little respect for the investments we've made for you?"

That was the funny thing about Keith's adopted father. He made investments for a living and somewhere along the line, he decided to mistake his adopted child for one of them. And how did investments work? You put some money up front and then, somewhere along the line, you expected a return. Hence the SAT tutors and the weekly reading assignments and the Saturday- morning French classes. Hence the curfews and the lectures and the "dictionary dinners" (during which Keith's adopted father asked him to reel off definitions of obscure words while her food got cold.) In fact. the only reason he attended public school in the first place was because the admissions adviser his adopted father had hired insisted that he would have a better chance of being accepted to Princeton if he graduated from a public school.

He didn't want to be this perfect person. He hated it. Normally, he would turn around and let the tears escape silently. But today, Keith was strong. Today Keith was not going to cry. Because today was Keith's chance to show and prove that his adopted family only cared for themselves.

"Maybe you need to disappoint him," The counselor had said.

"What do you mean?"

"I could talk to your teachers. See which one is willing to falsely pull down your grade for a day."

"What?!"

"Keith, this can be a chance to see if they really care. I know you hate it there. I want to do this because the world won't end if Mr. Park doesn't approve of something. Maybe he'll see it."

"He won't." The tears had come from nowhere. He let them fall before he could hold them back. And then that kid, Lance Mcclain, caught him in the act.

"Whatever it is, it's not worth it," he'd said.

Sound advice, coming from a kid like him. They gave him courage right now, to walk out of his father's office.

"Young man?" he called after her. "Keith, where are you going?!"

He escaped to his bedroom and stood very still, waiting for his father to come running up the stairs and continue to bother him. But nothing happened; the only explanation being that he was filled with shock. Kieth locked the door and with a sad smile, locked himself into his closet.


End file.
